


Prompt #14

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i don't have any excuse for this, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: How about a scene with lots of innuendo from Alec without himself noticing it (or maybe he does but pretends not to) and magnus going slightly insane...?





	Prompt #14

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for this prompt anon, I love it!  
> I hope I made it justice :D  
> As usual, please feel free to come say hi or prompt me stuff on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/)!

-It’s just hard, you know? Way too hard.

Magnus nods, munching on a fry, and Meliorn rolls his eyes beside him. Magnus kicks him in the shin.

 

-Like, I get it, I’m a tight fit for my family.

Alec looks slightly drunk. His cheeks are flushed and his speech is a bit slurred and Magnus is, admittedly, a bit surprised; Alec has never been a  _whiny_ drunk. He usually grows quiet, happily sipping on his drink until it’s time to go home. Not that he minds. Hell, he’d be in a state of constant whining and complaining if the Lightwoods were  _his_ family. Not that he would mind a particular Lightwood being part of his family. But. That’s not the point.

-You have to be on top of things  _all the time_ , and it gets really, really hard,- he takes another sip of his drink and Magnus gently rubs his biceps.

Meliorn tries to drown himself in the drink he’s having.

-’s everything just hard and fast rules and, look – ’s it really that hard to just – wrap your hands around it? I mean, I know it’s not a small thing, but that’s just me.

Magnus chokes on his fry.

That – that sounded – like – something  _else_.

Oh god, Magnus is the most awful person on the planet. Warlock. Whatever.

Here is his boyfriend, pouring his heart out about his bigoted family, and he thinks about  _sex_ ,  _Jesus Christ._

-I mean, I guess I can’t really blame ‘em, y’ know? ’s something you should enter slowly and gently and then you go deeper, slowly, y’ know? ‘Cause it’s so big. It doesn’t come quickly.

Magnus is sitting very,  _very_ still.

-An’ I should have taken it slow and maybe later drive the point deeper so that they would really feel the thrust of it, y’ know?

Meliorn comes up from his drink looking at his watch, and he huffs; -Fine, you win.

Alec suddenly sits straight, punching his hand in the air as he says: -Yes!-, and Magnus looks at the both of them. -What just happened?

Alec sips his drink, with a satisfied expression on his face: -He bet I wouldn’t be able to talk in innuendos for one minute straight.- he looks extremely proud of himself: -I made it.

-Please,- Meliorn says, rolling his eyes, -You used the word  _hard_ fifty times. That was awful.

Alec shrugs: -You should have set stricter rules.

Meliorn curls his lips and growls at him.

Magnus keeps looking at the both of them, finally settling on Alec: -You – you  _dick._ I thought I was being an awful person thinking about sex while you were talking about your family!

Alec looks slightly apologetic, until Meliorn says: -But was he a  _huge_ dick?- and then bursts out laughing, and Alec barely presses his lips together, a tiny laughter escaping his throat.

-I’m out,- Magnus stands, -You,- he points at Meliorn, -You are a terrible influence.

He turns and walks away as Meliorn keeps giggling behind him, and it only takes Alec a few seconds before he’s wrapping his arm around Magnus’ waist, something immediately smaller and more private and just them.

-I’m withholding sex for a week.

Alec kiss his neck, and Magnus feels the smile on his lips: -Even if it’s  _hard_ and  _fast_ and then  _slow_ and –

Magnus’ tongue steals the words right out of his mouth.


End file.
